Режим Фантазии
Режим Фантазии — это образ Софи Ходжо, в котором она чрезвычайно дезориентирована, бесцельна, физически слаба и не способна что-либо делать самостоятельно. В аниме был намёк на то, что это происходит из-за низкого артериального давления. Находясь в Режиме Фантазии, Софи часто произносит фразу «Пущуу~». История Софи родилась с физически слабым тело, но любила танцевать и петь. Из-за этого, она психологически зависит от маринованных слив, или «Красной Вспышке», как она ласково называет их. Оно помогают её стимулироваться и превратиться в крутого идола с огромным количеством фанатов. Когда Софи очень устаёт, она ест сладкое (как показано в Эпизод 9), она возвращается к Режиму Фантазии. По словам Космо Ходжо, маринованные сливы продаются в Акипапаре (в придуманном районе). После того, как Лаала сказала ей, что для неё не имеет значения, какой персоной она является, Софи принимает Режим Фантазии только вне PriPara. В 61 эпизоде Хибики Шикёин предлагает Софи специальные маринованные сливы, которые дадут огромное количество энергии, в отличии от обычных. Несмотря на то, что Софи вежливо отказывается, он насильно кладёт ей в рот и она получает большую дозу энергии. В течении всего эпизода она выступает на сцене, чтобы разом достигнуть ранга Божественного Идола, однако сильно устаёт и переходит обратно в Режим Фантазии. Реакции Оригинальный талисман Софи, Усаги, считал этот режим "бесполезным" и продолжал говорить ей, что ее поклонникам это не понравится. Он считал, что вся популярность, которую они создали будет потеряна, если они увидят эту сторону Софи. Из-за его позиции в качестве менеджера, Софи сама начала верить в его точку зрения. Ходжо была значительно удивлена, когда Лаала заявила, что любит обе стороны Софи, и твёрдо сказала, что поклонники не возненавидят её. Со временем Лаала стала приучать Софи к самостоятельности, без помощи маринованных слив. Ниже приведен список людей, которые знают о Режиме Фантазии Софи, в порядке открытия: Космо Ходжо = Как старшая сестра и опекун Софи, это неудивительно для Космо знать о Режиме Фантазии. В юности, когда Софи была маленькой и недавно дебютировала в качестве идола, Космо кормила её маринованными сливами для того, чтобы избавить её от Режима Фантазии. Хотя в аниме было показано, что Космо очень любит свою младшую сестрёнку, она разделяла мнение Усаги о том, что такой образ не понравится фанатам. Однако, она никогда не делала каких-либо аргументов в сторону этой точки зрения. |-| Усаги= Usagi was the one who dubbed Sophie's normal self as Fancy Mode, and believes it to be a useless side of Sophie. While he does, however, attempt to hide this opinion, he makes it clear that he believes that Sophie's Fancy Mode will drive her fans away. |-| Фан-Клуб Софи= As Sophie's bodyguards, they protect Sophie in order to prevent people from finding out about her Fancy Mode, even going as far as to cause a blackout during the variety show in Episode 9 after Sophie ate some sweet bread. Despite their attempts, they do love and are loyal to Sophie either way. |-| Лаала Манака= Laala first interacted with Sophie's Fancy Mode when she orders pickled plum pizza from Papa's Pasta. However, she only discovers that it's Sophie in Episode 9 and wasn't suprised when she did. She told Sophie that her Fancy Mode is just as much as Sophie's true self as her idol persona, and will still be loved by her fans, regardless. |-| Мирей Минами= Mirei sees Fancy Mode in Episode 9 shortly after Laala discovers it's Sophie. She helps Sophie fix her hair, and tells Laala that she'll be questioning her about this later on. Laala then fully explains to Mirei (as well as Kuma) about Sophie's Fancy Mode in Episode 10. Галерея Посетите также: Режим Фантазии/Галерея. Категория:Аниме Категория:Терминологии Категория:Pretty Rhythm Категория:PriPara Категория:PriPara (2015)